(Un)Subtle Danger
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Blaise is an incubus and he discovers that Lovegood happens to be a succubus. Together they share life, but they have to take some first.


**Title:** (Un)Subtle Danger

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Luna (with side H/D and Theo/Ginny)

**Word count:** ~18k

**Warnings (Highlight to view):** non-con (semi-disguised as dub-con), incest, minor character death

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Blaise is an incubus and he discovers that Lovegood happens to be a succubus. Together they share life, but they have to take some first.

**A/N:** Written for hp_darkarts over on LJ

* * *

His mother had warned him it would happen when he turned eighteen and he had thought nothing of it at the time, but now Blaise was a bit concerned. What was he going to do when the hunger hit and he only had his schoolmates to prey on? At first he likely would not alert anyone but as time progressed, someone might connect the dots, and Hogwarts was really only open to faculty and students so it would only be a matter of time before someone discovered him. Most people were not stupid enough to travel through the Forbidden Forest to breach the school after all, and most probably would not make it either.

_If that bloody war had not interrupted 7__th__ year then I could have Wizarding Britain to choose my pickings._

As it was though, he would only have students and staff members to prey on and he needed to devise some sort of plan to keep himself hidden until graduation. He would consult with his mother and hope that she had advice for him. She had managed to stay a free woman despite the repeated deaths and disappearances of her many husbands after all.

"It really is a shame you won't have the city to choose from," Penelope murmured.

"Such a shame," he said, unenthused. "Mother, are you going to help me or not?"

"There's not much I can do," she said. "Simply try not to revisit victims too frequently. You've got the entire Hogwarts castle to-"

"I am not shagging minors, Mother," he interrupted, shuddering at the idea of touching one of the fourth years.

"Yes, well, there is still the entire 7th and 8th year group," she smiled. "Make your way through them and you should be fine. I'm sure there's enough life force between all of them to keep you full. And staff members aren't off limits either. You only have to be more careful with them."

"So, just rotate them, is all?" he asked. "I would have wound up doing that anyway."

"Yes, but some people feel... richer, than others," she said, licking her lips and falling into her thoughts. "They're more tempting and you might want to visit them frequently, so be careful of that. It's why I ended up getting married in the first place, to keep them close enough for repeat feedings, and because their vaults were hefty."

"Forgive me if I don't want to hear you reminisce about the men you've slept with," Blaise sighed.

"Yes, well, I suppose you'll take a while to become more open about this," she smiled. "If you have any questions, just ask me. And keep in mind that the incubus in you can only come out at night so daylight encounters don't count."

"No?" he asked.

"No," she repeated.

"So, if I decide I want to- I'd appreciate it if you didn't look so pleased, Mother," he said.

"Apologies, I've just been dying to have these discussions with you," she said.

"Of course," he muttered, because speaking with your child about _literally _shagging the life out of someone was what every parent looked forwards to. "So, if I decide I want to have a... romp, in the middle of the day then it won't affect the individual?"

"Not at all," she said, shaking her head. "We're nocturnal in our abilities. But if you happen to be worrying over whether or not you can have casual sex with someone, other succubi and incubi are fine contenders, vampires as well. And they make for rather satisfying partners, especially after a meal, since-"

"I should really finish packing my trunk," Blaise interrupted, rising from his seat. His mother looked as if she wanted to roll her eyes at him but settled for a controlled breath and a polite nod.

"Do try not to lose yourself to the incubus in you, Blaise," she warned. "It's fairly easy to slip up in your early years. Most of us do."

"I won't," he said, before heading to his rooms. After his first few expeditions that summer, where he could hardly remember what had happened and had shagged a bloke half to death before his mother reined him in, he doubted he would let go of his grip on humanity.

"But in the event that anything happens," she said, stopping him, "tell me. The Ministry's fonder of murder than imprisonment when it comes to us."

"Even more reason to be careful," he said.

* * *

They were well into the second term of eighth year and Blaise had to admit that he was managing fairly well with keeping himself from revisiting a number of beds too regularly. The first term had gone well and his victims were not showing many outward signs of his having bed them, and that was the way he had wanted it.

Something was amiss though.

As he glanced around the Great Hall he noticed a few more than weary faces and he was all too familiar with the symptoms he was seeing: the beginnings of gauntness, the way the victim's mind seemed to float around, their slow reactions and the eagerness with which they wanted to return to their beds come nightfall, despite not really recalling their attacks.

He doubted that the staff would notice it though. With the war having ended less than a year ago, most of the student body already looked a bit downtrodden, though a fair amount of students seemed to be doing better than they were before hols (likely because nothing strange had happened as yet this year).

By the end of the week, Blaise realized that most the symptomatic students seemed to be from Ravenclaw, with only a small number from other houses. He had also noticed Draco seeming more than a bit out of it that morning. He had made an effort not to touch his companions though, even if Draco did get his blood going.

_There's another of us here_, he thought.

He would have to do something about them if he wanted to keep his secret and his companion. But with the way things looked to be going, one or both of them would be found out before the semester was up. Blaise did _not_ want to have to deal with that. Self-preservation was tiresome, after all.

* * *

He let his eyes roam the Great Hall come dinner time and noted that the Corner bloke looked as if he had shagged a succubus far too many times. The man looked gaunt, dazed and had hardly touched his meal from what Blaise could tell, not to mention that his breath was short and his hands were a bit unsteady.

Perhaps Blaise would pay Ravenclaw Tower a visit that night.

* * *

_Hazel eyes._

_Beautiful hazel eyes._

_The sort he loved most._

_They were there again and they were watching him. Michael licked his lips and reached a hand out towards them, completely forgetting his fright from previous nights. The woman came into the light; her blonde hair was tucked behind her ears so that he could clearly see her face._

_Her beautiful, beautiful face._

_Her lush, soft lips._

_She leaned forwards until her cheek touched his palm. It was soft, warm, smooth. She smiled and he could feel the movement under his hand. When she nuzzled it, her hair flowed down and brushed his skin teasingly, silky and soft and familiar for some reason. Her lips moved and Michael did not know what she had said but he nodded and murmured 'yes' anyway. She smiled at that, smiled at him, smiled because of him._

_The woman took his hand from her cheek and watched him as she guided it down her neck and between her breasts. She said something again, and Michael nodded. Her smile grew brighter and he felt his heart skip, watching intently as she used his hand to slide the straps of her dress off of her shoulders._

_Delicate shoulders._

_The dress glided down her body and she released his hand so that it could fall and bare her to him inch by inch._

_She had breasts that looked as if they would fit perfectly into his palms._

_A narrow waist._

_Tantalizing hips._

_A neat, trimmed vagina._

_Legs that went on for miles._

_Michael's hand moved on its own accord to cup a breast, which really did fit perfectly in his palm, and she moved forwards to kiss him. Suddenly he was as naked as she was and moaning at the feel of her against him, her skin, her heat, and her breasts pressed against his chest. Their tongues danced in the heat of their mouths and Michael found himself on his back with no idea of when they had gotten on the bed or where the bed had come from. His cock was hard and aching for more contact. As if on cue, a hand gripped him and pumped and squeezed so expertly that he could come from that alone._

_The beautiful woman murmured against his lips and he breathed a 'yes' before he found himself slipping into moist, tight heat. Michael moaned and watched as the woman sat up, making his arms fall away from her, and pressed her hips further down. Her mouth dangled opened and he nearly mourned his inability to hear her, but then a moan reached his ears. Her moan. It was as beautiful as she was. It was melodic, captivating, mesmerising._

_The woman arched and ground her hips with a fluidity that was unfathomable. All Michael could do was watch as she moved above him, listen as she gasped and moaned, feel the way she moved around his cock. His orgasm was fast approaching and he did not want it all to end quite so quickly._

_The woman locked eyes with him and whispered words at him once again. This time Michael felt the pleasure in his core reach a crescendo before it spilled out of him, was practically dragged from him, and he bucked and arched and moaned and cried, the sound of the woman's pleasure pushing him along._

_It was too much._

_It was everything he had ever wanted an orgasm to be and more._

_Too much more._

_He felt as if he was pouring himself into her, like she was drawing something essential out of him. He wanted to give it though, wanted to let her have him so that she could make him feel pleasure like he had never known and so that he could see that dazzling smile and the look of pure ecstasy on her face._

_She smiled down at him and caressed his chest, tweaked his nipples, bent to kiss him and then made her way down his neck as she rocked on his softening cock. She wanted more, more of him. Her lips moved against his neck with silent words and Michael nodded._

"_Anything you want," he whispered. "You can have."_

_The moment the words left his lips he felt blood rush to his cock. The woman clenched around him and he moaned at the pressure. He had to be dreaming. But what a dream it was._

_When she began to move, he felt his slickness inside of her, hot, wet and providing just enough extra lubrication for him to glide easily. It was even better than before. He let the woman fuck him however she wanted, he let her take as much of him as she wanted, just so long as he could feel her heat and hear her moans and her sighs as she moved above him._

_He let her have everything, even when something in the depths of him screamed to get away._

_When it was over, Michael had nothing more to give. His balls were emptied. He was struggling to keep his focus. He could barely move. He was exhausted and he could not really remember why. All he could recall were hazel eyes and a brilliant smile._

_Michael was drained, his body ached and he was hyperaware of the fact that he was alone._

* * *

When Blaise got to Corner's dorm, he saw a blond woman rising from atop of the man's body. Corner slipped out of the woman and she tucked him away before leaving the bed. Blaise stepped out of the shadows then and when she turned to face him, he found that he was the one in shock.

He had somehow found himself face to face with Luna Lovegood and she looked... wild, much the same way he reckoned he had looked before his mother had gotten him under control. She was definitely one of the last people he had expected to see, not to mention that she was a year below him.

_Well, she is in 7__th__ year..._

"Lovegood," he said carefully.

She blinked at him in confusion and cocked her head to the side. Blaise could not help but glance at her horns.

"... Luna," he tried, her name leaving an odd taste in his mouth.

Her slim tail swished and she straightened a bit. It seemed she recognised her name.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, as he stepped slowly towards her.

She frowned at him and narrowed her eyes as she tried to place him.

Blaise reached tentatively past her and grabbed her gown from the bed, making sure to maintain eye contact. He handed her the garment and she took it from him hesitantly.

"Go ahead," he said. "Put it on."

He did not exactly think Lovegood would appreciate being nude once she came to her senses, her human senses.

"Blaise... Zabini," she murmured, after she tugged her gown over her body.

"You're coherent then," he said, then rethought it. "Somewhat."

Now that the mystery of who he was had been solved, Lovegood was uninterested in him and turned to leave. He moved to stop her, but spooked her in the process. She jerked away and then dashed for the window, her hooves clacking on the ground until she leapt outside. Blaise quickly followed, letting his wings sprout from his back once he was out the window, but Lovegood was nowhere to be seen.

Blaise was not about to fly around all of Hogwarts looking for her so he went down to a window nearby the entrance to the dungeons. He made sure that Lovegood was not visiting the Slytherin dorms and then called it a night.

* * *

In the morning, Blaise could not seem to spot Corner in the Great Hall. The man was nowhere to be seen and Lovegood did not look as if she recalled seeing Blaise the previous night, or if she had, she was doing an impressive job of acting as if nothing had happened.

By the time dinner rolled around, Blaise still had not spotted Corner and Lovegood still showed no indications of having seen him the previous night. She did not so much as blink at him when he made an effort to pass her that afternoon.

He would have to try stopping her at night and then find some way to keep her until daylight so he could force her into watching herself change. It was what had shocked him out of his wildness. Knowing about himself from words alone had not been of much help.

* * *

That evening, Blaise revisited Corner's dorm but Lovegood was nowhere in sight. He lingered for some time before deciding to search for her elsewhere. It was possible that she had enough instinct not to revisit the man so soon after being spotted.

* * *

_Philip licked his lips as he quite literally stared at the woman of his dreams. She had cropped black hair, pale skin and breasts that beckoned him to grab and grope them and bury his face between them._

_She was sitting on his desk flipping through one of the Muggle Studies texts that he had his students reading for class. The woman looked up at him and smirked before closing the book and tossing it aside. She swung her legs onto the desk and watched him as she began to push his things to the ground. His papers flew everywhere and his inkwell smashed on the floor and ruined assignment. All he could do was watch though, as she innocently bit her red stained lip and hiked her skirt up over her arse. It was as if she wanted him to teach her lesson._

_He did not see any knickers. She really _was_ the woman of his dreams._

_The woman beckoned him with a curl of her index finger and the moment Philip stepped towards her, he found himself in front of the desk with the woman undoing his trousers and reaching for his erection. She said something but he did not hear her, he only watched her lips curve seductively and nodded at whatever it was she said._

_She turned her back to him and bent over, baring her arse and cunt to him and pushing back in a silent plea. She was already so _wet_. Philip spread her knees further apart and forcefully pressed her hips down on the desk. His cock twitched when she gave a more than positive reaction to the roughness. He positioned himself at her entrance and pressed into her, moaning as his foreskin was pushed back. She slammed her hips back impatiently and arched with a gasp. He swore and reached around to rip her blouse open. Buttons flew over his desk and joined the rest of his belongings on the floor. She rolled her hips and Philip held her closer as he followed her motions._

_The woman began to fuck herself on his cock and Philip let her do whatever she wanted because, Merlin, did it feel brilliant. She felt brilliant. She smelled brilliant. She looked brilliant. She _was_ brilliant._

_She took one of his hands from her large breasts and she guided it to her lips before sucking on two of his fingers, laving at them with her tongue. She panted and moaned as she slammed back harder and faster, Philip meeting her thrusts. She wrapped his hand around her neck and he nearly came right then as she indulged his fantasies._

_She said something to him that he still could not hear and felt himself nearing his peak. He gripped her neck as his orgasm built and she gasped and moaned. He saw her lips move once more. Philip groaned as his orgasm was pulled right out of him. He clamped his teeth into her shoulder and poured his pleasure into her. She took every last drop and more, milking him as she clenched and moved around him, pushing him so far over the edge that his entire body was trembling and he could not focus his vision._

_Philip wanted to feel more of her and it seemed as if she knew it because he had somehow wound up lying on his desk as she straddled him. The woman leaned down and murmured something against his lips. He kissed her and thrust his hips upwards._

"_Anything you want," he whispered, somehow knowing that was the right answer._

_The woman stroked his cock and Philip became hard faster than he knew was possible._

_Phillip gladly let her bring them both to pleasure as many times as she wanted because he could not recall anyone ever making him feel quite like that or anyone he wanted to give himself to quite so fully. Philip ignored the part of him that said it was too good to be true._

_Later, he had to wonder at why he felt so spent and lonely and empty._

* * *

When Blaise got to the Great Hall for breakfast Monday morning, he could not spot anyone that looked too worn, none of her suspected victims at least. He set about getting his breakfast, and may have got a bit more oatmeal than was normal to compensate for the way his incubus hunger had begun to gnaw at him.

"Jessop looks a bit off today," Theo said, watching the Muggle Studies professor stride, well more like plod, into the Great Hall.

Blaise nearly dismissed the man's weariness until he realized that it was not _just_ weariness. Lovegood had not been to Corner's because she had found herself a bit of a snack on the side, a dangerous snack. Professors were more likely to pick up on what was happening to them than the students were, especially if they were visited for consecutive nights and subjected to multiple feedings.

He needed to get the Lovegood situation under control.

* * *

As an eighth year Slytherin student, Blaise did not really have many opportunities to approach Lovegood outside of when they ate in the Great Hall. He had no clue when she had specific classes or where she frequented. She was not the average Ravenclaw student that could be found with her nose buried in a book while she huddled in the library. He was not about to spend both day _and_ night stalking her though. He had better things to do and his studies to focus on.

Perhaps he could corner her after dinner

Later that day, dinner provided no opportunity for Blaise to approach Lovegood. He had wound up having to help Theo through some transfiguration during the meal and the woman and her companions had left the Great Hall by the time he was done.

* * *

_She wanted more but Michael did not think he had it in him. He was trembling from head to toe and his vision was going in and out of focus. It took him an enormous effort to simply lift a finger and breathing was becoming a task. He was wheezing in the wake of his orgasm and he was sick with vertigo._

_The woman brushed his hair back gently and rested against him. She entwined their hands and she nuzzled his cheek. When his wheezing settled into gasps, she kissed her way to his lips and snogged him, her hands gliding along his arms and over his collar and down his chest. Michael could hardly reciprocate but he tried anyway. The woman dipped a hand between them and began to stroke and tug at him deftly._

_His cock was recalcitrant and the woman pulled back and nearly broke his heart with the sadness in her expression. Her lips moved silently._

"_No, I... want to," he breathed. Deep down he knew it was a bad idea and that he needed some sort of help, but what was he supposed to do when she had become so melancholy?_

_It took a while but his cock eventually hardened and the woman kissed him so gladly that it quite literally took his breath away. He had no time to recover though because she was wrapping him in heat a second later. She rocked above him and Michael moaned into her mouth._

_His lungs hurt. _

_The woman snogged him so enthusiastically that his jaw began to ache and fucked him so hard that he bruised. His cock was in heaven but the rest of him burned in the pits of hell. His bones creaked and flared, his muscles burned, his heart palpitated. Michael did not think he could take it. He wanted to run but he wanted to stay, wanted to shove her off of him and wanted to hold her there._

"_I-I c-can't," he barely breathed. He had begun to wheeze again._

_The woman braced herself, her arms on his chest and she gasped and moaned as she continued, ignoring him as she fed her insatiable desire._

"_Can't," he repeated._

_The pressure on his lungs was too much and Michael could not _breathe_. He wanted to scrabble at his chest. He wanted to get her off of him. He should never have given himself to her. He tried to beg her to stop but he could not seem to get any words out. Tears welled and spilled out of his eyes as she kept at him._

_The more pleasure he felt pooling inside of him, the more panicked he became._

_She said something and Michael was shocked to find that he could climax in the state he was in. Pleasure shot through him and his body tensed with excruciating pain._

_The woman moaned above him._

_Blood trickled from his nose._

_The woman _changed_._

_His heart stopped._

_Curled horns, blue eyes, red rimmed irises-_

* * *

Finding Jessop's room had taken more time than Blaise had expected it to and once he had found it, the professor was nowhere to be seen. It was likely that the man had patrol duties tonight. He left the professor's quarters and headed to Ravenclaw tower to continue his search.

* * *

After climbing through the window to Corner's dorm, Blaise sighed in disappointment. Lovegood was not here either.

He lingered a while and thought about which rooms he would check next. It took him a moment to realize that he was only sensing two sources of life and that neither was coming from Corner's bed. The eighth years were divided into dorms of three since their numbers were a small.

He pulled the drapes back and saw the man dead stiff with a look of agony and terror on his face, his body worn, his cock slick and his eyes so hollow that it looked as if he had not slept in weeks.

He could already see the Aurors scouring the school for incubi and succubi once the cause of death was determined. There would be more security around Hogwart's, which also meant the exterior of the school, so the luxury of flying would be lost.

They would find out about him eventually and he would be hunted, would have to flee Hogwarts, Britain even, and his mother would likely have to do the same.

Blaise shook himself out of his dread. He could fix this and would fix it, _properly_. No one _needed_ to find Corner. His number one priority _was to make sure that did not happen_.

* * *

As he thought about what to do, Blaise made sure to discharge some of his magic in the room. Incubi could release subtle magic that would keep their meals both unconscious and wanting. That was about it for magical abilities though, aside from entering the mind and seeking out its desires. They were also stronger than the average human and had a bit of resistance to magical attacks, but most dark creatures did so he hardly counted those.

He considered burning the body but someone could notice the fire and report it, plus the body would not be completely burned away. He could vanish Corner and his belongings to make it look as if the bloke had ran away, but criminals often did that and sometimes the Aurors would manage to summon them and find some sort of clue. It was _unlikely_ but it could happen and one look at Corner's body and any coroner would know what had happened.

Blaise was fond of the idea of Corner having taken off on his own though. Corner had not exactly been looking his best recently and could have had enough. The war could have gotten to him. Post traumatic stress and all that.

* * *

The next day Blaise was _tired_. He had not gotten any sleep after dealing with Corner and running about to check if anyone _else_ had been killed. By the time he had gotten back to his bed, he had been too preoccupied with the night's events to even contemplate sleeping.

He sat at the Slytherin table and rested his head in his arms. Draco and Theo were already well into their breakfast since he had gone upstairs fairly late. He had stopped and retched in the boys' lavatory and had then taken a few minutes to wait until he looked more composed.

Corner was dead and his body would not be found and that was all Blaise needed to think about. There was no point it letting it get to him. His mother had not let all her dead husbands get to her. He should take a page from her book and accept that these things would happen from time to time, though he would rather avoid it altogether.

"Are you all right?"

Blaise lifted his head to see Draco and Theo watching him. He nodded and muttered something about his stomach.

"Here," Draco said, as something slid across the table. "If you have gas, I'd rather not smell any proof of it."

The blonde had put a cup of tea in front of him and Blaise reluctantly had a few sips, the warmth of it coating his empty stomach. He closed his eyes and savoured it.

"Mate, you should eat," Theo said. Blaise opened his mouth and the man swiped one of Draco's honey covered slices of toast, much to the blonde's chagrin, and put it in his mouth.

"Oi," Draco said, snagging the toast from him and frowning at the missing corner before shooting a glare in Theo's direction. "Feed him your _own_ food."

"You could easily get another slice of toast," Theo grinned, going back to his bacon and eggs.

"So, can I have the toast or not?" he asked. Draco reluctantly held it out to him and he bit off another piece before having more tea.

"I'm not going to feed you, Blaise. Take the toast," Draco said. Blaise simply opened his mouth for more. The blonde sighed and conceded.

"I think I understand why those Hufflepuff girls keep giving us those looks now," Theo murmured.

"Hmmm?" he hummed.

Draco simply raised a brow as he put some banana slices on his honeyed toast.

"They think we're all shagging," Theo said. "How could they _not_? We're feeding Blaise, you were eating from his plate just yesterday. Actually we do that a lot-"

"You tend to fix our clothes all the time," Blaise added.

"So, maybe I'm a little pernickety about clothes being in order. There's nothing-"

"You're obsessive about it," Draco drawled.

"Either way, my point is that people think we're fucking," Theo said. "Aside from my father's affiliations, I now understand why I haven't been able to pull anyone. You're cock blocking me."

"I rather think you're cock blocking you," Draco clarified.

Blaise would have agreed to that if he had not seen Lovegood making her way out of the Great Hall. "I just remembered something," he said, before getting up and following after her.

* * *

When he caught up to Lovegood, she was already with the spicy girl-Weasel and the Golden Trio. After last night though, he did not quite care if he was seen trying to contact her because he _needed_ to.

"Lovegood," he called. The group stopped and turned towards him. Lovegood blinked at him with a welcoming smile and the others were either frowning or sneering at him. He did not quite care for them at the moment though. "May I have a word with you?"

"Blaise Zabini, I don't think I've ever actually spoken to you," she mused. "Did you want to learn about nargles or-"

"I had something less imaginary in mind," he said.

"Zabini, what are up to?" the girl-Weasel asked, eyeing him with suspicion.

Blaise could not honestly let anything she said irk him, not after he had fed from her on a few occasions. Girl-Weasel was a mix of spicy and sweet and whenever she insulted him he would remember how she soaked the sheets, so much so that he would always need to cast extra cleaning charms on the bed when he was done.

"Your boyfriends put you up to this?" Weasel asked. Potter frowned at the ginger.

"A bloke can't ask to have a word with someone without rousing suspicion?" he asked innocently.

"Not with the company you keep," Weasel snorted.

"I keep fine company," he said. "And I don't recall my initial question being addressed to the entire group. I asked _Lovegood_ if I could speak with her." He turned to the blonde with the corkscrew necklace and doe-eyes.

"I don't see why no-"

"Luna, he's clearly up to something," girl-Weasel said, folding her arms.

"Must I really have bad intentions?" he asked. If it were any other occasion, their suspicions might have been justified but as it was, he was being wrongfully suspected.

"You can speak to her here if you really need to," Granger suggested.

"It's a private matter," he said, keeping his eyes on the blonde. Things would be so much easier if she would just _remember_ seeing him in Corner's room.

"Uh, we've all got class to get to fairly soon," Potter said.

"Come on, Luna," girl-Weasel said, as she turned to leave. "Clearly it wasn't anything important."

Blaise would have to approach the blonde when she was _away_ from her friends.

* * *

By the time dinner came around Corner's 'disappearance' was buzzing around school. The bloke's dorm mates had thought he simply left out to class before them but when they had not seen him during the day, they had begun to worry.

The Headmistress had a few professors and prefects patrolling the grounds for him at the moment. Search as they might, though, they would not find him. Blaise was actually a little bit proud of himself.

* * *

That night, Blaise snuck out of the dorms again. The lack of windows made it a bit of a task though since he needed to make his way to the ground floor before he could attempt flying to his destination. He had studied the dungeons and knew where the alcoves and the hidden passages were though.

He cast a disillusionment charm over himself before slipping out and beginning his search for Lovegood.

* * *

_Arms slipped around Draco's waist and a body pressed against his back. He was sitting on the edge of a bed and he was shaking from memories of the war. Lips pressed softly against the nape of his neck and a mess of curly black hair tickled his jaw and his cheek. He turned in the embrace and the woman lifted her head and smiled affectionately at him, her green eyes bright and welcoming. He cupped her cheek and she leaned forwards to kiss him before pulling him down on the bed._

_They lay together and they touched each other's faces. The woman smiled and kissed him gently. Draco followed her lips when she pulled back and she chortled silently as they kissed. Their light kisses became heavy snogs and Draco smiled as the woman climbed on top of him. She slid a hand under his shirt, her lips moving silently._

"_Anything," he said, pulling her in for a kiss._

_In moments, they were skin to skin and a slick heat was sliding over him. Draco moaned and thrust upwards. He held onto slender hips and they rocked above him. He nipped and he kissed at the woman's neck as she rode him and he let out a moan when she picked up her pace. Draco was snug inside moist heat that clenched and massaged him and drove him absolutely mad._

_He drove his hips upwards as pleasure pooled in the pit of his stomach and he gasped and moaned as his orgasm approached. Above him, the woman breathed something at him, her short hair bouncing around her face._

"_Yes," he moaned. "Yes."_

_He arched and tensed as his balls drew up and he poured himself into her. She took and she took and she rode him and she milked him for all he was worth. The woman ground her hips as she moaned and Draco whimpered at the way she moved and shifted around his softening cock, her muscles contracting around him._

_He was weak with pleasure, or something very much like it._

_She smiled at him and leaned down-_

* * *

When Blaise got back to his dorm, he saw Lovegood sitting atop Draco with her back arched and her tail curled. The man's groans were muffled as he bit his bottom lip but Blaise did not need to hear him to know that he had peaked.

His anger flared and he seized Lovegood before she attempted to draw more life from Draco. She thrashed and kicked her way free of his hold and then bolted for the door. Someone stirred in their bed but Blaise was already dashing after her. The dungeons were his domain and he would be damned if Lovegood were to escape him there.

He caught up with her outside of the Slytherin dungeons and swung her into the nearest wall when he caught hold of her. She cried out and struck at him with her hands. Blaise moved out of reach and Lovegood came at him like a raging bull. He grabbed her by the horns and twisted her to the side. She grabbed onto his tail as she fell and Blaise hissed and tried to get free as pain shot up his spine but she had a good grip on him. He collapsed to the ground and Lovegood used the opportunity to get up and begin tugging viciously. Blaise kicked at her desperately as tears sprung in his eyes. He caught her along the arm, in her shoulder and one of her horns. She groaned in pain, releasing his tail as she recoiled from him.

He lunged towards her and suffered a kick to his stomach and his knee before he managed to pin her down. Lovegood wrestled her good arm free and scratched at his face, his _face_, before yanking on one of his horns. Blaise grunted and tried to shake her off and pry her fingers loose. She bucked at him and there was a worrying crack as pain flared in his nose and heat trickled from his nose. Once he got her hand from his horns, he slammed them down on hers a few times before locking them together to keep her in place.

"Keep _away_ from Draco," he warned, locking his eyes with hers so that she could understand his seriousness.

"Mine," she snapped.

"Mine," he amended with a growl, pushing her head harder against the ground.

Lovegood thrashed underneath him. "Mine," she repeated.

He butted their horns together again, more harshly this time. "_Mine_," he said, with a threatening finality.

Draco might not actually be his but he was more than ready to stake a claim to keep him safe. The man had saved Blaise from a stray Killing Curse during the war. He owed him for that. It was a time when everyone was more focused on saving their own arses rather than someone else's, everyone in Slytherin at least.

Lovegood grimaced from the pain and tried to get away from him once more before seeming to give up. She glared at him for long moments with her red rimmed eyes.

Finally Lovegood exhaled and her body went limp in surrender. "Yours," she conceded.

"Who is?" he asked.

"...Draco," she said. "Yours."

"Good," he said.

* * *

Once he had determined that Lovegood would not attack him, he summoned her gown and they left the dungeons. Blaise had her fly with him to one of the abandoned classrooms and he transfigured a desk into a full length mirror. He was going to make Lovegood realize what she was so that he could be done with all this bloody drama.

_I do not want to end up in another of those fights_, he thought. _Hooves hurt, my tail is fucking sore and she _broke_ my fucking nose_.

As he waited for daybreak, Lovegood lost the tension in her body. It looked as if she expected Blaise to punish her in some way but she seemed to realize that they were there for some other purpose, even if he was not allowing her to leave and glaring at her for all he was worth.

"... Sorry...?" she tried.

"I don't want an apology," he said.

Lovegood frowned at him and gave him a curious look. She blinked and then turned her back to him, her gown rose as she lifted her tail. The woman pushed her arse back in his direction.

"Yours," she said.

"I don't want _you_ either," he drawled, uninterested.

She shook her head at him and bent over before spreading herself open. "Draco," she said.

Blaise blinked in shock once he understood what she was thinking. His cock twitched and swelled. Before he could think to stop himself, he was behind her pressing two fingers into her heat. He slipped them out and brought them to his lips.

He had known that Draco would taste exquisite, if the way he reacted to the man was anything to go by.

He sucked the fingers into his mouth without a second thought and wiped them clean with his tongue. Lovegood shucked her nightgown and Blaise, too consumed by desire to turn down the offer, dropped his pants. He hauled her up and she locked her legs around his waist. Once he pressed into her and felt Draco's cum, slick and hot inside of her, he lost himself to the pleasure of her apology.

* * *

Daybreak had begun to arrive with the two of them slumped in a chair. Blaise had the sense of mind to drag Lovegood before the mirror while there was still time.

She frowned at him before turning around to see both of their horns and tails retract as their feet returned to normal and their irises lost their red rings. Lovegood gasped and turned to look at Blaise. Instead of examining her own body though, she examined his. She did not seem at all bothered that they were naked.

"Oh," she said. "Well, this explains why some people have been looking a bit peaky. I'd thought a flock of wearisome warblingers might have migrated nearby."

Blaise frowned at her under-reaction and did not bother asking what wearisome warblingers were. "So you're properly aware of what's happening now?" he asked. "I can stop running after you?"

"...I'm a succubus, you're an incubus... and Draco is off limits," she listed. Lovegood gasped and looked up at him. "You've been trying to prevent me from killing anyone, following me around and trying to talk to me... But- I think I might have killed Michael..." Lovegood frowned and looked as if she was trying to remember.

"You did," he confirmed, as he ignored her use of his first name. "But I've taken care of it."

Blaise had transfigured him, and a number of his belongings, into consumables that he had distributed around the school. At the moment, Corner and his belongings were logs in the hearth, torches in the hallways and oil in the lanterns. He did not want to risk having them revert to their original forms and being summoned if they did.

Last night had been a busy night for him, and so had tonight.

_And a painful one too_, he thought, as he remembered the blows he sustained from their fight. He should really heal his nose.

In fact, he should probably heal Lovegood as well. She looked a little battered.

* * *

Blaise managed to get about an hour of sleep before he went to breakfast. He was tired and his body hurt, especially his knee. He had been so focused on getting Lovegood to look as if he had not thrown her into a wall that he had forgotten about some of his own injuries. His nose was fixed though.

As he healed himself up with quick _Episkey_s, he realized that despite not having fed for the past few nights he was feeling a bit of all right in regards to his hunger. He stopped and thought about it a bit before recalling a decadent sort of pleasure that he had gotten from shagging Lovegood. He had attributed it to the knowledge that he had been revelling in Draco's pleasure but then he remembered his mother saying something about sleeping with others of his kind.

He would need to floo her, and bear having a conversation about his sex life.

"Well you look worse for wear," Draco said, as Blaise sat down.

He opted for a seat beside Theo today, partly because it was closer and partly because he did not know if he could stop himself from touching Draco after last night.

"You don't look too good yourself," he retorted.

It was true. Draco looked like shite and it did not help that Blaise knew _why_.

"Bad night," Draco muttered, slathering marmalade on his toast. "Sort of..."

Blaise nodded and yawned. He glanced at Theo and frowned because the man had his eyes narrowed at him. "What?" he asked, wondering if he had missed any bruises.

"Nothing," Theo muttered, going back to his food. After a few beats, the man turned around with an exasperated sigh and started to fix Blaise's tie.

He rolled his eyes but turned his body in Theo's direction. He grabbed Theo's fork and started to feed himself.

"Quit eating my food," Theo said, as he wrapped the tie around and under.

"It's about all I can reach that won't spill on my clothes," Blaise said. He looked around the Great Hall as he chewed and noticed a number of people glancing over to Corner's usual spot every now and again. That included Lovegood. He supposed everything was settling in for her.

"There," Theo said, smoothing out the tie and relieving Blaise of his fork.

"Hey, are those Aurors up there?" he asked, gesturing at the professors table.

"They've been there all morning as far as I can tell," Draco said. "And they've been roaming around and asking questions. They've mostly approached Corner's friends and a few classmates."

"I reckon we can expect them in Transfiguration and Magical Theory," Theo said, glancing over at them.

"So long as they don't interrupt the class then I don't quite care," Blaise said.

He was surprised at how easily he could shove the Corner Incident to the back of his mind.

* * *

That night, Blaise snuck out to feed. It was a relief that he did not have to run around looking for Lovegood. All he had to do was hope she was sensible enough not to go about things the way she had been previously

Once he had gotten to Gryffindor Tower, he found Dean Thomas' bed. A fair amount of Gryffindors had come back for an 8th year since they had hidden out during most of 7th year or simply had not attended.

He let his magic settle in the room then closed the drapes and pulled the covers from Thomas' body. The man was fit and had lost most the baby fat from his face. He tended to sleep in a plain white shirt and boxers instead of pyjamas.

Thomas was a meal that Blaise liked to treat himself to when he wanted someone hearty and filling.

He vanished his pants and muttered a lubrication charm for himself and then touched two fingers to the man's temple and delved into his dreams and his desires.

* * *

_Dean was lying in bed as hands massaged his back and loosened the knots in his muscles. Those hands slipped down to his arse and he pushed back into them despite himself. The hands kept going, working their way to his thigh and down to his calf and foot before attending to the other leg. By the time he turned over onto his back he was hard and aching. The bloke that tended to him looked an awful lot like the Zabini bloke from Slytherin and had lean shoulders and a well toned body. He dutifully ignored Dean's obvious erection and carried on with the massage._

_To Dean's shock, he thrust his hips upwards._

_The man looked at him and cocked his head. He glanced at Dean's arousal and then tugged questioningly at the towel that covered him. Dean's eyes widened at the proposition but he nodded and wet his lips. He was not sure why, but he wanted the man to touch him... _more_._

_Hands slick with oil grasped and pulled and squeezed him. His cock twitched and his hips jerked and the man took it as incentive to keep going, pumping Dean with long, sure, practiced strokes. The man said something to him but it was inaudible. _

"_More," Dean said. "Yes."_

_After that, the man was on top of him, equally naked and aching as fingers pumped in and out of his arse. Merlin, he was going to ride Dean and Dean _wanted_ him to. The man watched him as he lowered his hips, rocking them back and forth and teasing the head of Dean's cock. The man pressed lower and Dean felt himself slowly penetrating the tight ring of muscles, and then before he knew it, he was buried to the hilt in heat and tightness that had him moaning and pulling the man's hips impossibly closer. He rocked his hips upwards and his jaw fell open at the ridiculous hold the man had on him._

_When he felt muscles clench around him, he thrust and ground his hips before he began to fuck the man in earnest._

_The man could ride him later because right now Dean _needed_ to fuck him._

* * *

One reason Blaise made sure to allow sufficient time between his feedings on Thomas was because the man was so bloody _enthusiastic _when he visited him.

Thomas' hips thrust and thrust and thrust upwards and Blaise closed his eyes as he was pounded and stretched. The Gryffindor was not only filling in regards to the amount of life he poured out when he peaked. Blaise braced himself on Thomas' chest, kneading his pectorals and leaning down to snog him. He glided one hand up the man's neck and then down his torso the way Blaise knew he would like it, the way Thomas' mind told Blaise he would like it.

They were both getting close. Blaise could feel the life thrumming through Thomas' body as his pleasure built and it made Blaise's hunger roil. He sat up and grabbed hold of his cock as he stared down at closed eyes. Thomas slammed up into him _hard_ as the man watched him in the dream.

Blaise's tail curled from the pleasure that shot through his prostate. He took a moment to please himself as he ground his hips and massaged the knot of nerves with Thomas' thick cock.

* * *

_The man was wanking himself and Dean could not help but watch. He was torn between the look of absolute rapture in the man's eyes and the hand that pumped over his leaking cock. Dean bucked a few times but he was too distracted to do much else. The man caught on and rolled his hips forwards as he took over. It was oddly arousing to watch and Dean felt heat welling up inside of him. The man moaned and gasped and rode him hard, his hand moving furiously over his cock and his hips driving down hard._

_With a jerk and a number of grunts, the man pumped his pleasure over Dean's chest and a bit of it caught his lips and chin but he did not quite care. The man rode out his orgasm and gave himself strong strokes as he milked himself and clenched mercilessly around Dean, cock dripping white against Dean dark skin. Lips moved soundlessly and his orgasm hit him hard. He tensed and he arched and he jerked. His mouth dangled open as he panted through his release, pumping deep inside the man for what felt like ages and feeling as if he had given more than he should be able to._

_It was frightening and it was extraordinary, and it was too much and not nearly enough. It made him shiver in delight and it almost brought him to tears._

_As it all faded, something deep inside of him quivered uneasily._

* * *

Blaise moaned and arched as Thomas pulsed hot inside of him. He could feel the _life_ coming off of the man as he lost control. His tail curled tightly and his cock twitched as he drew what he could during the window of orgasm. The life force found its way to him via their connection and then spread through him like the first few sips of warm tea in an empty stomach. Blaise rocked his hips and clenched his arse as he tried to draw the moment out for as long as he could, to get as much out of Thomas as he could.

If he had to describe it, he would say that Thomas was sweet, savoury and _rich_, a combination he rather enjoyed. The hunger inside of him felt sated for the moment, content.

* * *

By Friday, there was only one Auror stationed at the school and they would stay there for the next two weeks, just in case the impossible happened and Corner contacted one of his friends or returned to school. Blaise reckoned that the bloke and his things were burned to nothing by now.

Every now and then he would watch Lovegood to see if she was continuing to be her usual self. A few times he had caught her staring at him contemplatively but she had not looked as if she wanted to contact him, or at least it did not seem like it.

Blaise had to admit that Lovegood was not the easiest person to read. She did seem a bit distracted though, snapping back to reality when her friends began to speak to her or prodded her arm. Blaise had not been paying attention to her long enough to know if that was something normal.

* * *

On Saturday, Lovegood approached him. It was the end of the month and the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor match had just ended so students were filing into the Great Hall. She had waited near the entrance and given him a beckoning look when he spotted her, a flurry of cheering Gryffindors scampering between them. Blaise would have expected Lovegood to go straight into celebrating with her companions rather than contact him.

"What did you do with him?" Lovegood asked, as she sat on top of a desk.

"Is that why you called me out?" he asked, leaning on the door.

"No," she said, shaking her head. Today her hair was pinned up with some brightly coloured... thing, and Blaise could clearly see the radish earrings she tended to wear. "I am curious though. I found it interesting that you made it into a runaway situation."

"It's taken care of, Lovegood," he said. "You needn't worry."

"Hmm? Oh, I wasn't worried," she said, shaking her head. "Just curious."

"... Just know that they won't find him," he said. "Now, you called me here for something else?"

"Yes," she nodded, straightening. "I wanted to know more about us. I didn't think you would want me to be researching us for everyone to see. I know Hermione would eventually realize why some of our schoolmates look the way they do. She's clever, you know."

"I know," he said, watching Lovegood closely.

"People don't always have bad intentions, Blaise," Lovegood said, kicking her feet. "I think you think about things too much."

"What have you told your friends?" he asked.

"I haven't," she shrugged.

"If you really want know more about us, and from our own perspective, I suppose I could educate you," he said. "But not tonight. I want us to discuss something else."

"All right," Lovegood nodded.

It was unsettling how she managed to look so pleasant all the while.

"You can't keep feeding the way you've been doing," he said. Lovegood smiled and nodded. Brilliant she realized that. He proceeded to point out everything that was wrong with the way she had been doing things and how the Ministry tended to deal with their kind.

"Are _we_ allowed to shag?" Lovegood asked, after acknowledging Blaise's words.

He blinked at her for a while before his brain caught up. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I enjoyed it," she answered. "It was... different... exciting... cohesive."

"Torrid," he added, eyes glancing over her body. Lovegood had a body he could appreciate but she hardly looked it in the ridiculous get-ups she wore outside of class.

"Yes," Lovegood agreed, watching him earnestly. She cocked her head to the side. She seemed fond of the motion. "Why was it like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he answered. "I'm going to inquire about it. For now, I'm assuming that we were exchanging life force, our own and whatever we had from feeding. I hadn't fed in a few nights so I might have partaken in whatever you had gotten from Draco. My hunger had eased so it seems to make sense."

Lovegood kicked her feet idly as she stared around the room. "I think it does," she nodded. "Do I need to start using contraceptive charms?"

"Not from what I understand. Though I'm not too sure about the answer to that as if relates to myself," he answered. Pregnancy definitely was not something he wanted to have to worry over. "I'll have an answer for you tomorrow."

"I reckon that's about all I wanted to know," Lovegood said, hopping off of the desk. "You won't feed on my friends, will you? I'm steering clear of Draco and Theodore but I get the feeling that I need to ask you outright."

"You have a lot of friends, Lovegood," he muttered. "List them out for me."

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Terry-"

"I'll leave the rest alone," he said. "But I want Thomas. I'm _very_ careful with handling him. I don't go near him more than twice a month-"

"I'm not trying to convince you to let me near Draco," Lovegood countered. "He's got a lovely sort of bitter sweetness about him. Like quality dark chocolate, very tempting. If I allowed you to feed on Dean, would I get the same allowances?"

Blaise swallowed at the mention Draco's taste and recalled getting a bit of it from his night with Lovegood. He took a breath.

"I've only shortened your feeding list by _two_ people," he pointed out. "Give me the names of your _closest_ friends and I'll leave _them_ alone. No more than three, please. Potter doesn't count either. I already wouldn't go near him. I think that Killing Curse gave him a rancid aftertaste."

"... Hermione, Ginny and Ron," Lovegood said. "But you can't visit Dean more than once a month."

"I can live with that," he nodded. "And yes, we can shag. I don't think I answered that earlier."

Lovegood nodded and headed for the door before stopping. "How is it that you seem so fine after Michael?" she asked, turning around.

"... I've accepted that as an incubus these things might happen from time to time. So I should very well get used to it," he said. "And you should too. But don't let it stop you from trying to keep yourself in check."

It also helped that Corner was never a large part of Blaise's life.

* * *

"Well, you've had an exciting week," his mother said, before sipping her tea. "Got rid of your first body, encountered a succubus and exchanged life forces. You were right about that by the way. It's all very arousing."

"I'm so happy I'm learning about the things that arouse you," he grimaced.

Penelope rolled her eyes at him. "Did you two at least penetrate each other's minds?" she asked, taking another sip of her tea.

Blaise blinked at her. "I hadn't thought of it," he said slowly, contemplating it. "I'll admit that I wasn't exactly thinking at the time."

"You're so boring," his mother sighed. "So, do I get to meet this wild thing? And did her parents not tell her about her blood?"

"Fairly sure her father is human, so he probably doesn't even know," Blaise said. "And from what I've heard, her mother's dead. That might be why she didn't know anything. And I see no reason for me to have the two of you meet up. It's not as if I speak to her."

"She must have questions though," his mother said. "Maybe even a few she would rather not have you be a proxy for. It's not as if the books most people have on succubi are written _by_ succubi. They won't cover all the things she'll want to know. And they're terribly outdated."

"I get the feeling she doesn't quite have the same concept of shame as the average person," he said. "If she has something she wants to ask, I reckon she'll just ask it. And- in regards to sleeping with her..."

"Yes?" his mother asked, visibly attempting to quell her enthusiasm.

"To what extent would I need to worry about, say, pregnancy," he asked, trying not to pick at the fabric of the armchair.

"Human or incubus form?" she asked.

"I rather think both are important," he said.

"It's comforting to know that you're sensible," Penelope nodded. "Well, you don't need to worry about it when either of you is changed. It'll be just like any of the other times you have sex in that form. When you're in your human form though then treat it as such. Anything else?"

"Not right now, no," he said, as he rose from his seat. "I'm going to go and have my fill of the city."

"All right, dear," his mother nodded. "And Blaise, thank you for stopping by."

"I might come by every now and then to read through the books you've got on us," he said. "... Or to talk."

* * *

When Blaise got back to school on Sunday, he found some way to speak to Lovegood so that he could relay the information his mother had given him and answer any questions she had about their kind. It seemed that over the past few days she had been learning to control her succubus magic, putting her dorm mates to sleep and learning how to call her features on whim. It was not as easy now that she was not running on pure instinct.

"That's still too jarring," Blaise muttered, as Lovegood tried to subtly touch his mind and reach into his desires. "You should start exuding magic a little before your fingers touch me. It's smoother that way and feels more natural."

"I suppose that makes sense," Lovegood nodded, reach for him again. "It's similar to the way that you prepare your body for a movement. Like bending before you jump, or extending your fingers before you touch something."

"If you want to think of it that way," he nodded. "You don't want to frighten them. You want to slip in unnoticed so the fear from the Dark magic creeps up so subtly that they dismiss it until you're practically done."

This time Lovegood breezed into his mind. She did not quite seem to know what to do once she was there though. It was not like infiltrating a human's mind.

"You had a stomach-full this weekend," Lovegood observed.

"And you haven't," he said, catching her eyes and pressing a finger to her temple so his magic could permeate her mind.

"I know," she nodded.

Blaise sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're thoughtful, aren't you?" she smiled. "I do like to share."

It took him a moment to realize that Lovegood had picked up on his passive proposition and he soon became aware of her growing desire through the link.

"I doubt thoughtful is the correct word," he muttered, as he started at her clothes.

"It is," Lovegood said, undoing his trousers. "You just don't realize it as yet."

That night, Blaise found that tapping into Lovegood's mind had made everything feel more... cohesive, as she had put it, and all the more torrid.

* * *

Easter hols neared with Blaise juggling studying, feeding and recreational sex with Lovegood. Eighth year covered all the content of seventh year and had as heavy of a work load so a number of professors had opted to give them mock exams before the hols.

It was stressful and he was glad for the occasional night time distractions.

For the hols, he had opted to stay at Hogwarts.

Blaise supposed that he could have gone home but his mother was off with Narcissa in... Paris? It was somewhere in France. The Manor was under renovations and his mother always did enjoy a good trip so she had accepted the invitation.

The two of them had never been much for celebrating holidays anyway.

He wondered briefly if Lovegood would have the opportunity to feed while at home.

"Something's wrong with you," Theo said, as he poured milk over his cereal.

The man had also opted to stay at Hogwarts for the hols seeing as his father had been arrested on account of being a Death Eater, and he would really only have a couple of house elves for company.

Blaise pointed at himself in question as he chewed his sandwich.

"Yes, you," Theo nodded. "Who else would I be referring to? Draco is off... somewhere, again."

"I wonder what he's been doing," Blaise mused.

"You mean _who_," Theo said, after he swallowed. Blaise raised a brow. "It's definitely a who. His clothes have been in a _terrible_ state."

"I don't think they have," Blaise said. If he gave it enough thought though, Draco did seem in good spirits recently. That could mean there was a 'who'.

"They have," Theo said. "It's irritating. Part of why I keep company with the pair of you is that you generally keep your clothes near pristine. Generally."

"How comforting," Blaise drawled.

"And don't think I haven't noticed _your_ pining," Theo said, giving him a pointed look.

"My... pining?" he frowned. He was not aware he was pining.

"Yes, ever since hols started," Theo snorted. "I don't know where or when you lot managed to find someone but I can't be the only single bloke in our dorm. It can't happen."

"Who said I found someone?" he asked.

* * *

The evening that the students returned was the evening that Blaise realized that he really had been pining. He had been pining for _Lovegood_. The moment he saw her, he found a smirk playing across his lips and then when she had smiled at him, he found himself doing the same, though his did not reach his eyes.

"Who're you smiling at?" Draco asked grumpily.

"Why are you in such a mood?" he deflected.

"I'm not in a _mood_," Draco denied, as he shoved all the string beans to one side of his plate.

"You are," Theo said, stabbing the beans with his fork. "You're just upset you can't traipse around with Potter as freely as during hols."

"... What," Draco blinked, gaping at Theo, who looked at him smugly as he chewed.

"We already know," Blaise smirked, pushing Draco's chin up to stop him from gaping at them.

He could not say he was pleased with feeling Draco's life force emanating from his bed and being unable to soak it up on the nights Potter snuck into their dorm. He was not pleased about feeling Potter's life either, off-putting as it was.

"You two weren't exactly discreet," Theo said, reaching for more of the string beans.

"And Theo can spot a wrinkle from a mile away," Blaise reminded him. "He's going to notice you looking more rumpled that usual."

"You have been fixing my clothes more frequently," Draco mumbled. Theo gave him a look. "Due to our... clandestine meetings."

"Now that that's out in the open and you realize we aren't outraged- Hey, Potter's good for your credibility. We're sort of at the bottom of the barrel right now. No complaints here. Maybe you could even convince him to sit at the table with us," Theo said. He turned to Blaise then. "And then you can bring whoever it is you've been pining for all Easter."

"Who he's been what?" Draco choked, before looking at Blaise. "Have you been seeing someone?"

"It's just sex," he said. "And you aren't exactly one to talk, are you?"

"I suppose I _could_ have said something about Harry," Draco muttered.

"So it's _Harry_ now, is it?" he smirked. "I take it that means it _isn't_ just sex."

"The spring in his step was a good indicator," Theo said. "So, are you going to ask Potter to come sit with us at any point?"

"You can't be serious," Draco said, pausing in his eating again.

"Or would you prefer we all went over there?" Blaise asked. "Actually, that would be interesting."

"If I do this, then you and your mystery lover are next," the blonde said firmly.

"Deal," Blaise nodded. "Now we just have to find something for _Theo_ to do. Or some_one_."

"Maybe he could approach that adorable Hufflepuff that keeps ogling him," Draco suggested.

* * *

The door opened and shut and Blaise froze in his place between the seventh year's legs. He looked up and saw Lovegood lurking in the room. Somehow they had ended up targeting the same place. They watched one another for a beat before Lovegood's expression turned into a question. She cocked her head to the side and smiled at him as she glanced at the bloke underneath Blaise. He wet his lips and nodded, a hungry smirk forming on his lips. Lovegood beamed at him and leapt across the room. She climbed into the bed and sat atop the bloke.

"Good night, Blaise," she said quietly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Luna," he greeted, before kissing her lips. He reckoned he should start using her given name. "Care to join me for supper?"

"Of course," she smiled, noting the change. She kissed him once more and began to remove her nightgown. "So, what are we having tonight?"

"Hufflepuff," he murmured, caressing the bloke's leg. "Riley Quinn. He's rather refreshing with just a hint of sweetness."

"Like watermelon," she mused.

"But without the seeds," he nodded.

* * *

_Riley was in heaven. He had to be. Those ridiculously fit, sandy haired, fraternal twins he had met over the hols were in the shower _with _him, lathering him up with their bare hands and being extremely thorough about it._

_Henry's hands massaged his chest and Helen's palmed his arse cheeks. One of his arms was lifted and Henry's hand worked soap into his armpit as Helen's fingers dipped into his cleft. They rubbed their bodies against him and then they lathered each other as well, Helen's back pressed against him as Henry snogged her, his hand working well out of Riley's view._

_By the time they were under the warm shower, he was throbbing and his tongue was deep in Helen's mouth as Henry kissed at his neck and ground against his hip. Helen said something to him but he could not hear what it was and Henry mumbled something against his neck._

"_Yes," Riley nodded, arching between them. "Yes, yes, yes."_

_He moaned as he found himself kneeling in bed with Henry's tongue in his arse and Helens hand on his cock. The woman snogged him and fucked his mouth with her tongue in much the same way her brother tongued his arse._

"_Please," he groaned._

_It did not take any more pleading on his part for them to get to it. Helen was on all fours sliding back onto his cock, hot and moist and tight. Henry was behind him pressing his hips forwards and penetrating him, hard and throbbing and deep. Riley moaned and held Helen's hips against him as he leaned back against her brother. He ground his hips and his head lolled back onto the man's shoulders. He gyrated wildly between them and they moved with him, Henry kissing his jaw and caressing his torso and Helen reaching underneath them to fondle his balls._

_Riley could not stop groaning. Henry was inside him and filling him and shifting just so, and Helen was all around him and gripping and massaging. The two of them were like nothing he had ever felt before, individually and together._

_It was unsettlingly perfect._

* * *

Allowing Luna into Quinn's bed with him had been a brilliant decision on Blaise's part, and a bloody ingenious idea on hers. He held onto Quinn's hips and hammered at the man's prostate. Luna bucked on top of Riley with her arms wound around Blaise's torso and her head resting beside his, her breath hot in his ear.

They thrust towards one another as they fucked Quinn to completion and Blaise had to wonder why they had never thought to do this before. It was hard to describe but it was as if he could feel them both fucking Quinn, thrusting in time with one another as if the Hufflepuff was just a proxy for them to fuck through. It was like the man's mind was telling Blaise what he would like from them both while Luna's magic mingled with his, the way it would when it was just the two of them.

They would _definitely_ be doing this again.

* * *

_Merlin, he was going to cum. Riley moaned and bucked between the two as he felt his pleasure building. In some ways, he was terrified at how hard his orgasm would likely hit him. Receiving both anal and penile stimulation always drove him far over the edge and the twins were already driving him mad._

_Henry's lips moved against his ear and something hot and wet traced his lobe. Riley cried out as his pleasure swelled exponentially and shot through him and out of him. He pulsed deep into Helen, bucking as he went. It was _more_ intense than he had expected. It was the centre of his world and it was too much. They did not stop though, Henry just kept on ramming into him and Helen kept bucking her hips. Riley whimpered and gasped as they continued to drive him along and pull from him. He could not bring himself to complain though because it felt _extraordinary_._

_He was an empty, shivering mess once the two pulled away from him. Riley did not mind though. The deep seeded loss that bloomed inside of him had been worth it._

* * *

After they had _both_ drawn life out of the Quinn bloke, he had looked much like someone would if Blaise had shagged them multiple times in a night. He supposed he should have let up when the bloke had reached orgasm but Quinn had peaked sooner than he had expected and feeding did not make it any easier, neither did watching Luna fuck herself on the man's cock.

They cleaned up after themselves and Blaise cast a quick healing charm on Quinn's arse before they found themselves an empty classroom and made up for the time they had spent apart, Quinn's life force surging through and between them both, and his pleasure hot and silky inside of Luna.

* * *

When he, Theo and Draco went up for breakfast, they headed towards Potter and his friends, which happened to include Luna. They got a number of stares, and when Potter and Luna made room for them, the staring turned into gaping and murmuring. Blaise sat himself across from them though, beside Luna, and gave her a kiss. He had agreed to reveal who he had been seeing so he might as well since they were all at one table.

That made Draco and Theo join the gaping masses.

"What's going on...?" Thomas asked.

"We're sitting with you," Blaise said, smiling at him and recalling just how exquisite his life force was. It must have shown on his face because Thomas blushed before turning to Potter as if he would get a better explanation from him.

"When you said 'see you at breakfast' I didn't think you meant _literally_," Potter muttered to Draco. "And I definitely wouldn't have expected you to bring these two with you."

"Are you going to join us for lunch and dinner as well?" Luna asked.

"Don't know yet," Blaise shrugged. "I think the plan was for Potter to join us at the Slytherin table for dinner. You're welcome to come if you'd like."

"Wait," spicy girl-Weasel said, raising a hand for them to stop. "Can we get a proper answer to Dean's question? What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Draco and Potter are seeing one another," Blaise said, looking to Potter. "Quite a bit of one another."

Potter turned red and looked away from him while Draco nodded in agreement as he got his food. He _might_ have caught Potter with his hand on Draco's cock earlier that morning.

"And Blaise and Lovegood are as well," Theo said, getting his breakfast. "Surprisingly."

"And Theo's not seeing anyone at all," Draco finished, reaching for the jam. "Unsurprisingly."

Theo promptly moved the jam out of Draco's reach and gave him a flat stare. Draco blinked at the man and then turned to Blaise and glanced at his jam covered toast.

"So, Harry, you and Malfoy are...?" Granger asked slowly.

"Yes," Potter nodded.

"And Luna, you and Zabini?" Granger asked. Draco nicked the toast from Blaise's plate when he turned to look at the frizzy haired woman.

"Hard to say," Luna answered, before biting into a baby carrot. "Since, we're just having sex." There was a general shock that rippled along the table. During that time, Draco cut the sandwiches in half and Blaise held his plate out.

"So, you two are just..." Longbottom began, looking unnecessarily horrified.

"Technically, yes," Blaise nodded, as Draco finally gave him one of the sandwiches. Theo began glancing between Draco and the food.

"When the hell did all this happen?" Thomas asked. "Since when do you and Luna even _talk_ to these two?"

"That's a good question, Thomas," Theo said, looking at Draco and Blaise pointedly. "See I can imagine Draco and Potter hitting it off, what with their obsession with each other, but then there are these two."

"It just sort of happened," he shrugged, as he started at his food.

* * *

They were almost half way into the third term and it was the Saturday after girl-Weasley had received an offer for a spot with the Holyhead Harpies and so the group of them were headed off campus to celebrate.

Technically speaking, Blaise and Draco were only going because of Luna and Potter and, oddly enough, Theo was going because of girl-Weasley, which was why Blaise had stopped thinking of her as girl-_Weasel_. The Hufflepuff girl had not really worked out and girl-Weasley had gotten tired of Theo straightening _everyone's_ clothes at the slightest wrinkle while he was sulking. Somehow that had turned into a relationship.

They all went into one of the clubs in Wizarding London's party district and honestly Blaise was not sure what they did apart from participate in all sorts of debauchery. At some point in the evening, Blaise had _almost_ propositioned Thomas but then Luna had managed to reel him in before he went and did something stupid, like fuck him in the loo and absorb his _bloody_ _delicious_ life force.

She had come out of nowhere and twirled between them, dancing. She was hard to ignore in her strapless, blue, floral dress and black and yellow stripped leggings that made her legs look longer than they really were. He still had no idea what she was thinking when she got dressed, but oh well. At the moment, he was paying less attention to the outfit and more to her collarbone and shoulders and smile.

Blaise took her by the waist and pressed his body against hers, bending his head to tease the skin on her neck. Luna laughed as she danced with him. She was not exactly following the beat of the music but it did not matter. He simply followed along and tuned the music out altogether. All he focused on was the way Luna moved with him and the excess of life that filled the club. People were definitely shagging somewhere in here.

"You two should really consider finding a room!" Draco shouted, drawing Blaise's attention.

Luna had nearly propositioned Draco about joining them and Blaise had to find some way to play it off as a joke. Thankfully Potter came back with another round of drinks and captured Draco's attention.

* * *

When they were sufficiently partied out, the lot of them portkeyed back to Hogwarts and somehow made it into the castle. Granger and Draco had put their charms expertise to use so that no one needed to apparate drunk. Blaise and Luna headed to the dorm and peeled their clothes off the moment they were in the bed. Theo and Draco seemed to have done the same since he was hearing all sorts of things through poorly cast privacy charms. He made sure that his drapes were shut and concentrated harder than he should have needed to when warding them.

He cast a Lumos and watched Luna summon her succubus features as he did the same. They did not have room for their wings so he did not get to watch them expand or admire their leathery membranes. He could settle for watching Luna smiling at him with her pale, flushed skin and her hair flowing over her shoulders.

She was clad in only her underwear and he licked his lips as she climbed over him.

Blaise pinched the clasp of her brassiere and pulled it back, releasing the hooks so he could watch the fabric fall away from her breasts. She touched her fingers to his temple as she kissed him and Blaise did the same. Their combined desire was overwhelming and Blaise ripped her knickers off as she tore at his pants. They grabbed and groped at one another and he suckled at her breasts as she rode his fingers. Luna captured his lips and their horns clacked together as they snogged. She pushed his hand aside and sat up before rubbing herself along his length and giving him a playful smile. Blaise rocked his hips upwards and moaned when she guided his cock to her entrance and lowered herself onto him.

He rolled them over and Luna wrapped her legs around his hips. He thrust his hips and wound their tails together, the sensation sending shivers up their spines. The moment their connection told him what she wanted Blaise obliged, Luna doing the same for him; like dragging her nails down the back of his neck and along his arms. Blaise locked their horns together and Luna flicked her tongue out before she snogged him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and mimicking the movements of his cock inside of her. He moaned and ground his hips before shifting and angling his hips upwards, giving hard, shallow thrusts as she thumbed her clit. She gasped and moaned underneath him, the life that they passed back and forth dancing wildly between them and pushing them both along.

Luna arched and let out a cry as she contracted around him and flooded his cock with moisture, her tail tightening around his and her life force flowing into him. Blaise swore and thrust deep inside of her as he came. He moaned as he rode out his orgasm, Luna bucking underneath him and milking him dry as he pumped cum and life into her.

Blaise gave her a languorous snog before carefully laying his head beside hers. "You're hungry," he murmured, caressing her side before moving up to her breast.

"You are too," she said, nuzzling his nose.

She was right. Blaise was hungry. They both were, but not for food. They were hungry for life, _craving_ it.

"Do you want me to get us someone?" he asked, unlocking their horns. "Or would you prefer we both go?"

"I prefer when we feed together," she said.

"As do I."

* * *

When Blaise woke up, Luna was tangled around him and for some reason one of the drapes was in the bed with them. He groaned and clutched his head in a futile attempt to subdue his headache.

His muscles hurt and he was sure he could feel someone's cum in his arse.

_What the fuck had happened after we got back to the castle?_

"Shhhh," someone hissed.

Blaise mumbled an apology to whomever and rolled onto his back.

"The fuck happened to your bed?" Potter muttered.

"Harry, shut _up_," Draco grouched, shoving at his boyfriend. Potter fell off the bed with a yelp and a thud and a series of groans filled the air in the wake of it.

Luna stirred beside him.

"Fuck! Ow! _Draco_," Potter growled, still starkers.

"_What_?" Draco groaned.

"You shoved me off the bed is what!" Potter snapped, getting up and covering his bits as he looked for his pants. It seemed a bit difficult without his glasses. That prompted Blaise to summon his and Luna's clothes after casting a privacy charm around them.

A pillow flew out from Theo's drapes but did not hit anyone. It was followed by an upset, incoherent grumble.

"Mmm," Luna hummed as she stretched. She opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Morning, Blaise."

"Morning," he murmured, as he sorted through the bundle of clothes that had flown towards him.

"I feel like I've got nargles in my head," she said drowsily, curling up against his chest.

"Likewise," he said. He blinked at Luna's torn knickers once he found them and then cast a _Reparo_. At least her brassiere had still been intact. "Here."

"Thank you," Luna said, taking her undergarments and sliding them on.

Blaise found that his pants were in the same shape Luna's knickers had been and mended them before he put them on. He cast a discreet cleaning charm on himself afterwards to avoid any suspect stains. He cast one on Luna as well for good measure.

"See, thoughtful," she smiled.

It took him a few seconds to realize she had been referring to something from last term.

"Can you two shut _up_," girl-Weasley snapped, glaring at Draco and Potter as she poked her head out from Theo's bed. The two men had been arguing over Draco's shoving Potter on the floor. Thankfully the privacy charm muffled them a bit.

"Blaise, what happened to your bed?" she asked, lifting the drape and inspecting it.

A memory of him lapping at her as she sat over his mouth flickered through his mind. Luna had been clutching and pulling at one of the drapes and they had fallen as a result. He might have been teasing her tail at the time. He also recalled her doing devilish things with her mouth as she pumped two fingers into his cum-filled arse. He had lost control of himself and his wings had burst from his back, tearing the side drapes.

Last night had apparently been very enjoyable.

"Us," he said.

"Us?" Luna asked, and then frowned in thought. Blaise cast repairing charms on the bed in the meanwhile.

"We fed last night," Luna said. "We drained at least one person from what I remember."

He froze and looked at her. "Please tell me we at least got rid of the body," he muttered. A handful of students flitted through his mind. Now that he thought about it, he was _full_.

"I really don't think we did," Luna said, pulling back to look at him.

"I think I can remember casting some haphazard cleaning charms out of habit but-" he froze as he recalled a seventh year Gryffindor girl lying dead in her bed with much the same expression that Corner had had. They didn't get rid of the body from what he could recall. "Gryffindor, 7th year and female?"

Luna shook her head. "Professor Jessop. Somewhere on the grounds," she said. "I think we spotted him on patrol and just... He was very tempting."

"Oh fuck," he swore. They had killed a professor.

He could feel the same sort of trepidation he had experienced when he found Corner beginning to creep up on him again. This was _not _good.

* * *

When he went to the Great Hall, Granger informed him about the Gryffindor girl's death. It explained the general uneasiness in the room.

"It was terrible," Weasley muttered, sipping some coffee. "They were all screaming and crying, spread through the whole tower. Took McGonagall forever to calm everyone down."

"And it's not just her, Professor Jessop's been found too," Thomas added. "From what we've been hearing it looked like they were... well they might have been... violated."

"Violated..." Draco repeated disbelievingly.

"Sexually," Weasley clarified unnecessarily.

"So, there's a murderous pervert roaming the school..." Theo said.

"And whoever it is, they don't differentiate between students and staff," Thomas said. "I heard they found Jessop on the grounds."

"You don't think Jessop got targeted because he teaches Muggle Studies, do you?" Weasley asked.

"Are you going to make this about Death Eaters, Weasley?" Draco asked. "They'd just... kill them and be done with it. And never mind the differentiation between staff and student, there's no differentiation between sexes either. That means _every_one has to worry."

"Do you think someone managed to get into Hogwarts again?" Blaise asked, slightly worriedly. The most he could do right now was to feign ignorance and properly placed concern.

"I hope not. But then the alternative is that someone within the school did it," Granger sighed, shoving food around her plate. "Where are Harry and the others?"

"They should be down soon," Blaise said. "They went back to their dorms not too long ago."

"First Michael and now _this_," she muttered.

"At least he got away," Weasley said. "Bloke had the right idea."

"It's not as if any of us could have known something was going to happen," Blaise said, pouring some tea.

"Something _always_ happens, Zabini," said Weasley.

"Anyway, I guess this means they're going to up security and have Aurors stationed at school agai- Ginny?" Theo said, getting out of his seat as she walked towards them with Potter, looking fairly upset.

Potter gave her shoulder a squeeze before he went over to Draco.

"Kathryn's dead," girl-Wealsey sniffed, leaning into Theo's chest. He held her close and stroked her back. Theo was never one for words in situations like these. "They said her pyjamas were ripped open and- Godric, Theo, it happened _right_ _in the dorms_."

Blaise had always found it strange to watch the two of them together because of their height difference. Theo was tall and slim and girl-Weasley, she was not short but she was not tall either. Whenever they kissed Theo would have to bend and girl-Weasley would have to tip onto her toes.

His mind replayed what girl-Weasley had said. The girl's clothes were 'ripped'. He was surprised he had even managed cleaning charms if they had been that far gone.

* * *

"You honestly couldn't think of somewhere _else_ for us to talk?" Blaise asked, watching Luna feed the thestrals.

He had never cared much for the creatures after being able to see them and frankly he had not liked being around them. They were basically large malnourished horses with wings. Luna had a fondness for them though and would come to feed the beasts on the weekend. The groundskeeper would allow her to if she asked and Blaise often accompanied her. Salazaar knew why.

Eventually he had grown used to their skeletal features and found himself being very fond of their wings as they reminded him of incubi.

"I usually feed them on Sundays," she said, tossing a piece of meat to the herd. "And we woke up late, so I didn't want to keep them waiting."

"I would have preferred us speaking somewhere less open," he said, looking around. He was not keen on having someone overhear them.

"Hardly anyone ever visits the herd though," she said, tossing the last of the meat. She turned and held her hands out to him. "Hagrid's really the only one that comes here."

"Even so," he said, casting a _Tergeo_.

"Thank you," she said, with a slight smile. "Now, let's talk about all this."

Blaise allowed himself to be pulled over to the tree they usually stayed by when they watched the herd. He sat down and leaned back on the trunk. Luna sat in his lap, seating herself so that she could watch both him and the thestrals.

"I normally have to coax you into doing this," he said, shifting her into a more comfortable position.

"You're worried so I thought it might help," she said. "And you're pleasantly warm."

"So, how do you propose we handle our dilemma?" he asked, slipping a hand around her waist.

"The Aurors have the bodies so we can't do much about that," she said, thinking.

"And if we revisit the scenes, it'll seem suspicious," he said.

"And they've probably already determined the cause of death," Luna said, looking out at the thestrals. "They'll make an announcement tomorrow and likely increase patrols, maybe enforce a curfew. I wonder if I'll still be able to come out here..."

"It'll be day time, so it's possible," he said, brushing some of her hair from her face. He was not looking forwards to the extra security but there was nothing to be done about it. "If we cleaned up last night then that means they'll only suspect an incubus. Any signs of sexual abuse would have been left by me. There's no reason they should think there was another person involved. They'll only be looking for one of us."

"And Jessop was near the tower, right? That might make them focus a bit more on that area if they're familiar with the lore."

"Succubi and Incubi _are_ believed to frequent a general area so it's possible," Luna nodded. It was moments like these that Blaise appreciated misinformation. "I think most our stops that night were in Gryffindor Tower."

"I just hope that this doesn't turn to shit," he said.

"There isn't much we can do except cut down on our feedings and exercise caution," she said, holding her hand out to a young thestral. "And hope that Harry isn't checking his map."

"His map?" Blaise asked, knitting his brows.

"It's a map of the school," she explained, as the foal inched closer to her. "It has all the secret passageways, the ways to get on and off the grounds and it shows you where people are in the castle. Names included."

"Potter," Blaise muttered, shaking his head. _Of course_ the man had some sort of enchanted item. "That means we might need to acquire assistance from outside of school. And from people that can't be tracked down easily by name."

Luna frowned at him before turning back to the foal.

"I can contact Mother," he said, eyeing it. "She'll send help."

"If we can get someone to dispose of the bodies in the Ministry then we can draw attention away from the student body," Luna said. "There would still be heightened security and we would still need to find a way around Harry but we wouldn't be thought of as suspects."

"You are brilliant," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "Potter probably uses that map when he sneaks to the Slytherin dorm, right?"

"Probably," Luna nodded. "And he's normally under the cloak."

"And what does that do?" he asked, wondering just how many enchanted items Potter had.

"Causes invisibility," Luna shrugged. "You'll still be able to hear him though, if he isn't careful. He usually is though."

"Brilliant," he muttered. "So we put Potter's dorm to sleep and _then_ take the map?"

"Only his friends know about it," Luna said, shaking her head. "It'd be rather suspicious."

"So while he's using it then..." he thought out loud. "But how? Stalking his window until he pulls it out?"

"I don't see why not," she said, smiling at the foal as she let it go. "It's perfectly fine so long as they don't get caught. And if it's seen it would make sense that it was taken."

He had been joking when he suggested that but it sounded plausible. And with Potter being as nosy as he was he would eventually start checking his bloody map for anything suspicious. That could _not_ happen if Blaise and Luna were to feed anytime in the near future.

"All right, but this means someone in that dorm is going to be fed from," Blaise pointed out. "You can't have an incubus go in there and take the map without feeding. That would be equally suspicious."

"I don't like troubling Harry and Ron like this," Luna frowned. "Attacking Paul will affect them quite a bit. It would have to be Paul. I don't think I like troubling him either."

Blaise kissed her shoulder because there was nothing to say. The situation needed to be dealt with and Potter and Weasley were not options.

"We're going to end up forcing them to close the school, aren't we?" she asked.

"... Probably," he nodded.

"Let's make it quick then," she said.

* * *

If the entire student body had not already been panicked, Monday's announcement made sure that they were. The Aurors had issued an incubus warning and were imploring that no one wandered the castle after dinner. Classes had even been cancelled for the day so that they could speak to the students about incubi and succubi, their known abilities, the symptoms of an encounter, the effects of multiple encounters and precautions that could be taken.

If Blaise was not playing the role of an average student, he would have scoffed at some of the suggestions, useless as they were. He had to wonder at the logic behind a few of them. Why gold would be a deterrent was something that he did not quite understand. Burning sage also flummoxed him. It was likely that many of the incubi and succubi in society today were not pure blooded and were walking amongst humans as normative members of the society, which often meant getting a Wizarding education and being around most of the herbs and oils that were still thought to work.

Perhaps they did, a _long_ time ago.

In addition to the lecture, the Aurors had the prefects and professors hand out emergency lanyards that had been enchanted so that one could send out a notification if they were in trouble. Granger said it was similar to a Muggle rape whistle, except that, in addition to persons nearby, the authorities were also notified.

While the emergency lanyards were handed out, the Aurors prowled also, scanning students for symptoms of attack. They seemed to identify at least one victim, a recent one, but not many more.

Blaise and Luna would likely need to feed individually now, so that the signs were kept subtle. They would have to settle for sharing after their meals were had.

* * *

Blaise received word from Penelope three days after he had owled her. The bodies had been removed from the Ministry the previous night and tomorrow someone would come to stake out Potter, for an opportunity to steal the map, and to stage a sighting.

Until then he and Luna were advised to lie low, as if they were not already doing that.

He incinerated the letter and vanished the resultant smoke before gathering his things and heading to the library to meet Draco and Theo. Regardless of the events in progress, Blaise still had his NEWTs to fret over, plus the more time he spent studying, the less he would have to spend listening to the rumours about the Gryffindor bloke they had confirmed as a victim. The Aurors had managed to get him, Abed Goffman, to acquiesce to a medical examination and had found the relevant vitals wanting, as well as evidence of rectal bruising.

Students were chattering even more about acquiring dream catchers, banishing solutions and purified water as soon as possible. Feeding was becoming so _tedious_.

* * *

"They seem uneasy," Luna said, watching the Aurors.

"Of course they are," girl-Weasley said. "I'd be bloody worried if I was working a case and had the bodies go missing. The Ministry's useless. I don't feel any safer with them here."

"You would think that a government entity would have better security than they do," Theo muttered, relieving Draco of his string beans.

"Hmph," Weasley snorted. "After we got in during 5th year, I lost hope for the bloody place. Bunch of students and Death Eaters manage to break in and they don't fix the wards? Ridiculous."

"Didn't you lot do it again during the war?" Blaise asked, running his spoon through his cereal.

"And that was when the Death Eaters were in charge of security," Potter nodded, glancing over at the Aurors. "And I doubt the Ministry's completely recovered from the war. They probably have even more things to fix right now. They're better at remaining in denial than anything else."

"They'll probably be convinced it's an inside job," Weasley nodded. "What with all their misplaced pride."

"Auror Grinch seems competent," Granger said. "And Kingsley's helping out with the case so I have a bit more faith in them. Still though..."

"Is this how it usually starts?" Draco asked. "You lot speculate and worry and point out all the flaws of authority until you convince yourselves you need to interfere?"

"We don't do that," Potter objected.

Draco looked at Potter with a raised brow that screamed "Oh really, now?" while Blaise and Theo snorted.

"It's how they start," Thomas confirmed. "Then they get caught up in it and Harry gets obsessed."

"Like _sixth_ year," girl-Weasley muttered.

"I'd rather you not start poking your nose into this," Draco said. "People have actually _died_ _at school_."

"I'm not getting involved," Potter said.

"You always get involved, Potter," Blaise said.

"We have NEWTs this year and I'm sure Harry's concerned about completing them, successfully," Granger said, giving Potter, and Weasley, a pointed look. "We can leave the sleuthing to the Aurors. And, honestly, this Hogwarts mystery is a bit more unsettling. I mean, being petrified was one thing but... I've no idea how I would have felt if I were Goffman."

"It really is a shame," Luna said, leaning on Blaise's shoulder. "I heard his parents are pulling him out of the school. We only have about a month and a half left so I guess it's possible he could complete the syllabus at home. Actually, a few people are being pulled out."

"I reckon he just doesn't want to be _here_," Weasley said. "It's too soon after the war for all this rubbish and people had just begun to feel safe again. That's all gone out the window for him now."

"Weasley's right," Blaise agreed. "I doubt anyone wants to stay in the same room, much less bed, they were raped in. Given that the culprit is still out there, I'd most likely leave as well."

Theo sighed and straightened girl-Weasley's collar. "I'm not exactly comfortable with the fact that this all seems to be centred in Gryffindor Tower," he said.

"I know you're worried about me Theo," girl-Weasley said, stopping him. "But you can't keep straightening my already neat clothes. And besides, Becca 's been spraying that banishing solution all over the room and Liz already had a few dream catchers so she's hung them all over."

"I just hope all that rubbish works," Theo muttered. "All the incubi information available is from generations ago. We've no idea if they've found some way to counter those measures."

"Nott, you're even better at being a pessimist than I am," Potter said.

"He has a point though," Granger said. "We can't even be sure that what we're doing isn't in vain. And for them to have gotten to the bodies, whoever is doing this _knows_ what they're doing. School isn't safe."

* * *

_Paul's breath caught when he saw the man. If there were ever a moment to use the phrase 'tall, dark and handsome', it would be now. The man was, well, tall (obviously), definitely fit and had an air of mystery about him that prevented Paul from looking away. He reckoned that might also have something to do with the fitted leather trousers, tanned skin and hip bones that peeked out when the man pushed off of the wall._

_It took Paul a moment to realize the man had moved to approach him._

_In a flash he found himself with his back pressed against a hard chest and his arse grinding on a more than obvious erection. The man had his weight on the wall behind him as they gyrated against one another. Hands snaked underneath Paul's shirt, up his chest and over his nipples. Kisses trailed up his neck, the man's tongue hot on his skin as he swiped at him._

_Godric, it was hot in the club. Paul was hot. He was on fire and his cock was straining against his trousers and he was moaning into the man's mouth as fingers tweaked one of his nipples._

_The man whispered words against his lips and all Paul could think to say was, "Fuck me."_

_The trouser seams by his arse were torn and his pants were vanished. Merlin, he was going to get fucked right there, right fucking there, in the club with a throng of people around him. The bloke reached between them and soon enough the blunt head of a cock was by his entrance. Paul gasped at the suddenness of the lubrication charm and pressed his arse back, carefully impaling himself on the man's cock. It was thicker than he had anticipated but he was not averse to the burn. In fact, he welcomed it._

_His body trembled with excitement and his cock throbbed in his trousers. Paul let out a gasp when the man rocked against him and they went back to their gyrations, except this time there was a cock shifting inside of him, stretching him wide open and filling him deliciously. He did not think anyone around them had noticed they were fucking and the possibility of discovery was a bloody good turn on._

_Their motions quickened, falling out of sync with the music. Paul was gasping with pleasure and trying not to cry out as the gyrations turned into thrusts. Merlin, where had this man been his entire life?_

_The man pulled Paul more firmly against him and reamed his arse so thoroughly that there would be no question as to what they were doing. He was past caring about the fact that he was surround by people and wanted nothing more than he wanted release. Let them watch. He was getting the fuck of his life and he thought that, well, maybe someone should know it._

_Lips moved against Paul's ear and he immediately uttered a 'yes' and a desperate 'please'. He shuddered and he moaned as his orgasm rocked him and pleasure spread through him, all the way to the top of his head and down to the tips of his toes. Everything was whiteness, silence and the contracting of his balls as they pumped his release over the man's hand and inside his trousers, drawing so much out of him that he had to wonder if it was more than just his ejaculate._

_Behind him, the man moaned deep in his chest and Paul only knew that because of the vibrations on his back. He let out a staggering breath as heat pulsed into him and the man throbbed inside of him._

_He wanted to feel that again, that fucking intensity._

_The man spoke against his neck and Paul nodded despite being unable to hear him. "Yes," he said, even though he doubted he could do much after that fucking._

_He blinked and found himself nude and sitting atop the man, his legs splayed open and a hard cock deep in his arse. This time, the crowd of people were watching them eagerly, cocks in hand and fingers buried in twats. Paul groaned at the sight and felt his cock swell once more. He was on display and he absolutely loved it. Fuck the fear; he was a Gryffindor._

* * *

It was the end of the week and Blaise was met with a cacophony of sounds when he stepped into the Great Hall. The Gryffindors looked panicked and the chaos seemed to be spreading to the other tables. Some of the students were upset, others sat still with worry and a few looked as if they had been hit with panic attacks. This sort of panic was exactly what he had wanted to avoid this year. He reckoned it was safe to assume the incubus that had been watching Potter had finally acted.

_Which means we can stop starving ourselves._

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked, after they reached the table.

"He's with the Aurors answer-"

"He's _what_?" Draco asked worriedly. "Did-"

"Nothing happened to him, Draco," Granger said, fiddling with the cup in front of her. "It was Paul. Harry and Ron are just answering some questions. Godric, this is _awful_. It could just have easily been him or _Ron_."

"But it _wasn't_," girl-Weasley said.

Draco let out a relived sigh before sitting down. "This is getting ridiculous," he said. "They need to send us home and get rid of the damned thing."

Well, the students were not the ones that needed to make that decision but so long as someone was thinking it, then he would call that progress.

"They spotted it last night," Longbottom said. "One of the Aurors tried to subdue it but it escaped into the forest. Seems like it was trying to get into the HufflePuff basement."

"The target range is being expanded?" Blaise asked. He had not known where the sighting would occur so at least some of his surprise was genuine.

"For Salazaar's sake, they need to kill the bloody thing," Theo muttered.

It took Blaise a great deal of effort not to flinch at that.

"Or capture it," Granger said.

"It's not a vampire, Granger," Draco said, with a sneer. "There are no alternative feeding options or _methods_. What are they going to do with it afterwards? It's a _Dark creature_. "

"Would you have preferred Potter capture the basilisk instead of offing it in 2nd year?" Theo asked.

"No, but-"

"I'm with them on this one," Longbottom said. "That incubus can't stay and I doubt it'll leave. Hogwarts is practically a buffet."

* * *

As it turned out, Luna had been delivered the map. The only problem now was finding some way to feed despite the increased security. It had been a while since their last feeding and they were hungry. Not to mention that after hearing about the 'attempt' on Hufflepuff, the Riley Quinn bloke realized that he had been visited. The Aurors were not pleased with that. It threw their entire timeline off kilter and meant that the target range they had outlined was far past Gryffindor Tower and so they could not be as confident in any of their information, more like assumptions, as they were before.

They had even begun to take another look at Corner's disappearance in a desperate attempt at getting some sort of valid information.

* * *

With all the extra patrols, the easiest targets looked to be the Aurors themselves, and with the map in their possession, Blaise and Luna could target whoever was in a secluded enough area to avoid too much resistance.

Not to mention that successful attacks on the authorities would lower the school morale and speed up its closing.

* * *

Two days after the attack on Potter's roommate, Blaise and Luna sought out an Auror to target. They lay in wait in an alcove hidden behind one of the tapestries as Felicity James wandered down the hallway, letting their magic out discreetly. Before the Auror realized what was happening she was yawning and falling to the floor. Luna cast a cushioning charm below the woman before she hit the ground.

She was not particularly fond of purposefully inducing panic in the school but she was hungry and even less fond of the possibility of losing control if it became too much to keep in check.

"That would have been a nasty fall," she murmured.

"Somehow I think that consideration will be overlooked," he muttered, as he floated James towards the alcove. No point in risking discovery by staying out in the open. Keeping an eye on the map would probably be the last thing on their minds.

* * *

_Felicity knew she should not have said yes, she _knew_ it. But how was she to say no? How in Merlin's name was the word supposed to come out of her mouth when these two were so kind, and easy-going and willing to let her join them _and_ be the middle as well?_

_She moaned as the woman rut against her, a thigh sliding deliciously between the other's legs. The man watched them with rapt attention as he stroked himself and caressed them. He slid two fingers into Felicity's mouth and she sucked at them as the woman kissed at her shoulder and massaged her breasts. Eventually he replaced his fingers with his cock and she gladly opened wider to take him, moaning at how bloody _hard_ he was._

_Something was wrong here and she knew it, but damn if she cared._

* * *

There was something about feeding for a purpose other than hunger that made it less enjoyable. It came with a certain amount of guilt attached to it and Blaise was not particularly fond of the feeling. He thought that he might have been spending too much time with Gryffndors lately. Even watching the panicked students and the flustered parents, that had started pulling their children out of school, was beginning to get to him.

_No one_ wanted to stay after news broke about Auror James, and not to mention that other students had begun to report suspicion of attacks. Half of them were hypochondriacs but that hardly mattered since everyone was getting a bit paranoid.

Blaise was even at a point where he was feeling guilty about having fed from girl-Weasley in the past. He was grateful that he had taken so much care when feeding then. Theo would be devastated if the woman realized it had happened.

* * *

"-and so you should all pack your belongings and be ready to leave school grounds tomorrow at half four. The Hogwarts Express will depart for Kings Cross at five sharp," McGonagall announced. "Your parents have been notified and those of you who are _licensed_ to apparate may do so _from King's Cross station_."

"Finally," Blaise muttered, before he could stop himself.

"It took them long enough," Weasley said. "Did they really have to wait until an Auror got raped to close the school?"

"It's the Ministry," girl-Weasley scowled. "They like to believe they've got everything under control until they're proven wrong."

"They should learn to trust their instincts a bit more," said Luna. "We all should."

"What are you on about, Lovegood?" Theo asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged, getting up. "We should start packing our trunks."

"Yeah, we should," Thomas agreed.

"I just hope the bloody thing doesn't follow us on the train," Theo muttered.

"_Theo_," girl-Weasley chided.

Blaise and Luna had agreed not to try anything on the way to King's Cross so technically everyone would be safe. He was looking forwards to living without the constant Auror presence to limit him and being a safe distance from those affected by feeding.

He went to pack his Hogwarts trunk for the last time.


End file.
